ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
COMPUTING ARCHIVE:The Midden Web
The Midden is the deepest part of the web. The midden is home to what is mainly in the deep web, but worse; hackers, child porn, porn, illegal porn and drugs, glitches, spies, governmental agents, people acting as agents, serial killers, and more. It seems horrible (which it is), but unlike the normal level 3-5 deep web, you can't get around the midden with average virus etc. protection. Mostly any hacker can hack you here, because this is where the REAL ones "hang". You can click on a random BBS board link and show a dog in the darkness with an evil bloody grin, and then have your computer go blue screen saying you have been hacked and compromised. It happens. And beyond that..well most people don't want to know. The midden is known as level 8+ of the deep web. Level 1-3 is the normal web, level 3-5 is the deep web, and level 6-7 is just a "deeper" deep web, still worse though, because some considered and call level 6-7 the "dark" web or the "black" web (not racism). Some even consider it the midden or the deep web, all opinions. Still, overall, the midden is technically the basement of the web. The basement of the actual basement (the deep web). Or the basement (the midden) of the basement (deep web) of the basement (the Java system). It is complicated, but names aside, don't go into the Midden. Only few can actually access the midden, as usually people who say you are, you're just entering a wierd deep web site. But if you are asured and know you're in the actual midden, you will know. Only certain codes and so can get you places there. Not many links, because people like their security, like if a government agent is looking for a conspiricy regarding a plot to assassinate the president, smart people normally choose the midden. Smart(er) people don't even use the internet, unless it is a cross-country plot. Just remember, don't-go-to-the-midden-web. No matter who tells you, and even if you are an adult or have them in the room, don't. At all. ------ Beyond the Midden ------ What is beyond the midden, is for you to decide. Knowing that it is just the internet, is not going to save you. The "internet" is a fuck of a lot bigger and we should all know. So anyone can really do anything though a keyboard and a computer screen. But people can buy things through computers, to attach to their computers and devices, to asure, even if you're a long time member of the midden or deep web, people are dumb enough to hack you. So anyone has to be ready. In a 2007 internet storm, a 17 year old teen with hopes of hurting people's feelings (drugs), he got on and started hacking, violently on the deep web. At the time, the modern web was fairly new. Though, this all started in the 1990s, and even some parts of the late 1980s. There are even fragments of the 1970s. There are a lot smaller rare parts of the internet from the 1940s-1960s..when really the "internet" known today was just used for business and trying clothes, and in the 1940s for war methods. Anything. But back to the 2007 thing, the teen bought many hacking machines that weighed literally a ton or more, and attached them to his 1999 Windows 3. As we should know who has a understanding of the web, older computers are what hackers generally use, as newer computers are protected so people can't hack you and YOU can't hack them, Windows and Mac just like to hide it to make it seem like they are letting you do as you please but you can't. Smart hackers know these tricks, some dumb ones even try to hack the Mac website, only leading them to jail or worse. Don't go there. Be smart, not a dumbass -.-'. Now, the teen used these devices, and got into them easily. This was in the winter of 2007, when the roads were icy and stuff. A normal winter. The teen thought he was protected, his hope was soon to be broken. He hacked blah blah blah into the deep web, and then attempted the midden. He used a code and got into the midden, where he was met. He traveled the midden, many sites, porn sites and so. This was until he made his way unto a "bad site", and got overloaded with viruses. His computer started flashing and his windows just closed. He thought it was just his computer and devices closing it so he is safe, but it was because, well, he was hacked. The screen went black and had nothing on it, until a picture of the famous "Jeff the killer" creepypasta picture appeared. He jumped back and heard a robotic voice that said "Go To Sleep", the trademark, and then his entire house electric shut off, and it was a rain and snow storm. The teen just got in his bed and cuddled up, and from there, we don't know. But it is true. We assume he died, because in early January 2008, his body was found splattered in his room, his arm outside his house window. It is still unknown who killed him, and is a mystery today. The kid had bad grades, had a week out of school suspension and juvy/paroll at the time, and we think he was emo, as he had piercings and listened to heavy death metal in black. Nice guy, he liked to call little kids 'midgets, and black people 'stupid niggers. We found out his parents abused him growing up in his small house, as they smoked and listened to death metal, and allowed him to smoke at age 10. They taught him to do dope at age 11. He was whipped all the time, and his butt had perma whip marks. No wonder. His parents always called him a midget as a child and beat him in the face, teaching him to stop being a stupid midget nigger. Nice childhood, turns out the teenager had about 7 emo girlfriends, because they thought he had a "big sexy penis", even though it had death tattoos on it, and a tattoo of a chain on his foreskin. They gave him hand jobs and blow jobs a lot while he called him whores and stupid dumbasses, which made them want his cum some more. Nice, but aside to the deep web. ------ Other web things ------ Category:COMPUTING ARCHIVE Category:KUZCHIVES Category:February 2 2013